


Gods and Monsters

by Madame_Wesker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Game: Resident Evil 4, Game: Resident Evil 5, Game: Resident Evil 6, Post-Resident Evil 4, Post-Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 5: Lost in Nightmares DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Wesker/pseuds/Madame_Wesker
Summary: Wesker's moves in the shadows like a knife. Silent and deadly, gleaming with a hypnotic light.  Until he pops up to wreck devastation, as he always does.Upon retrieving Krauser's body and the dominant Plaga nestled inside, Wesker begins his rise to complete global domination.With the vast Umbrella resources at his disposal and the Organization at his back, he is primed to write a new history for this world.The brief, fiery moments of humanity that he seeks to control, as all things, with an iron fist.  The girl  who has seeped into his soul, who witnesses all his horrors in silence. Wesker doesn't need anyone else. He lies like breathing, even to himself.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Dominant or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. The big one. The story of Wesker's shenanigans in the background from RE4 to about nowish. Using canon, adding an original FOC character to help flesh out what Wesker was doing when and why.  
> Taking some liberties with canon, taking some liberties with personalities. I try to keep them the same but i try to show what their like in day to day, not the overwrought drama you just see in the games.  
> Also, we all know Wesker likes the young uns so don't @ me about it. 
> 
> also, i edited nothing and i was up all nigh so..  
> comments/ concerns greatly appreciated

The room smelled of new leather and expensive cologne. Mozart's Symphony No. 41 played softly in the background, mixed with the soft crackle of fire and the sharp tap of keyboard keys. The room was warm but the man at the sleek, thin computer didn't seem to notice; focused as he was on the screen. The room was dim, lit only by the fire in the marble hearth. The orange glow spread it's warmth across cream and burgundy walls, cast shadows across the thick velvet curtains and danced in a pair of yellow and red eyes.

He sat back in his chair, lifted his tea to his lips and took a sip. He was thinking as he stared at the computer. His researchers were virtual prisoners at this facility. Their contact with the outside world was monitored most vigorously. So, imagine his surprise when it had recently come to light that most of them were spending their off time in a chat room called The Helix. True, it was a science forum that hosted said room, however, the possibility of corporate espionage was not far from his thoughts. He should have just revoked their privileges. What had possessed him to obtain a user name and monitor their conversations? Surely he paid people to do that. He sat his tea down and steepled his fingers before him. He read the conversations with uncanny speed, reassured that after all these months they were still amazingly boring. 

There was however a user that livened up the room: Ghost of Chance; she of the constant questioning. She wasn't rude however, to the contrary, she was invariably polite, grateful and curious. So curious, she questioned everything about everything. In a room full of scientists, she had seemed quite out of place. Her theories were absurd, ludicrous and brilliant. The way she had come to conclusions were arbitrary and round about; it had infuriated him. Obviously she had to be dealt with. He had sent her a private message with the intent of making her leave at once but his sternly worded message was answered with levity and yet more questions. He had felt the muscle in his jaw jump as he read it. ‘Why are you so grumpy? Aren't you a scientist too? Don't you just want to know? That's why you became a scientist right?' Oh yes, he remembered her response. He had stared at his screen, disbelieving that anyone could be so naïve or sweet after the things he had said. He had sighed as another message from her came in.

As he read it, he had actually laughed. She wanted to be friends; she wanted to make peace with him. So, at last entertained, he had exchanged private messages with her for most of the night. That was how he had learned she was a twenty five year old woman who worked in a clothes boutique with no science background. She had a deep interest in biology and astronomy but she had never acquired a formal education. She knew enough to make up wild theories. It had entertained him for most of the night; picking apart her thoughts. He had almost been able to see into her mind just by finding the routes and connections her thoughts made. He had wondered how he could shape her. He had laughed silently. She was useless. She had no skills he could use whatsoever, she was just a momentary exercise to distract him from his boring researchers.

What had been meant to be a momentary distraction had begun to be his nightly mission. He found he enjoyed talking to her. No matter how cold or snide his comments, she remained polite, grateful to him for sharing his knowledge. She was a woman child; the names Rebecca, Manuela, Alexia, Sherry flitted at the edge of his subconscious. She made many remarks that fed his ego; calling him a genius (which he was already aware of), brilliant, a titan amongst men. Yes, perhaps that was it. Perhaps she was a vision of the world he would make, a world where he was master to all and they recognized his greatness. She knew her place; he found it…fitting. Not like other women who thought themselves his equal. She had never seen him or she would invariably lose her sense of place; they always did. He chuckled to himself. He checked his watch and looked at the fire, it had burned down low. She would not come tonight. It was for the best; he had work to do.

Wesker stood, picked up the tea tray and walked into the living room. He set it in the dumb waiter by the French windows and pushed the button. He stared out the dark windows. The sheer drop on this side afforded him a rarely appreciated view. The mountains in the distance were capped a rosy pink. Fat, fluffy clouds were already high in the sky; dawn was coming. Wesker growled softly to himself. Damn that woman for not showing, the night was wasted because of her. He shifted his focus, catching his reflection. Red eyes stared back at him. No use being irritated, there is always tonight, he told himself. He smoothed his hair back and adjusted his black turtleneck. He swiped an errant piece of dust off his black slacks and walked to the small table by the door. He grabbed his gloves and sunglasses. Putting them on, he scanned the immaculate room and satisfied that everything was as he wished, he grabbed his lab coat and shut off the light.

Stepping into the hall, he pulled the lab coat on and punched the code for the door as it sealed behind him with a solid thump. Solid oak with a steel core, only he knew the code to his private quarters and the elevator that was used to access this floor. Getting on said elevator, he pulled his phone out and began sending memos to his underlings for the day. There was much to do if he was to acquire a Plaga sample. He was personally overseeing the labs as often as he could. After acquiring Veronica he'd been intent on modifying it, it was capable of being the perfect virus. The strains he had sold...they were garbage, in his eyes at least. The incubation period was proving problematic and he was utilizing as many gifted minds as possible. ‘If only William…' he halted that thought. ‘That was…strange.' He wasn't one to reminisce; the thought had caught him off guard. He stared at his phone and his mind turned to the present. An idea was formulating but he let it drift away unrealized. He lost himself in the minutiae of running an empire until the door to the elevator opened onto the hot lab floor.

Dr. Solomon had been with him since the old U.R.C days and considered himself a friend. Wesker let him retain the illusion as he was very valuable to him as his head of research. He knew Solomon to be a brilliant man. When William's research on the G virus had superseded his knowledge and patience, it was Ezra Solomon that had tried to explain the vast possibilities. Wesker had decided early on to cultivate the good doctor's expertise, so naturally when the Umbrella had folded, he had found it quite easy to convince him to come to this facility.

Dr. Solomon came rushing to him now, sheets of printouts waving from his clipboard. It seemed a prerequisite that all Umbrella researchers always seemed on the knife edge of a nervous breakdown. Wesker chuckled to himself inwardly and holstered his phone. "Good morning Doctor." Ezra had so much to tell that the words began to spill before he could return the greeting. "Albert, where have you been? We've been breaking down Veronica and we've made some interesting developments. He grinned up at the blond tyrant. " It's pretty cool." Wesker simply said " Show me." and followed him to the clean room.

Time passes differently in the labs. Even his inhuman biology was fooled by the bright lights and blank white walls. Days may have passed, it was hard to tell. Finally looking up from an electron microscope and rubbing his eyes, Wesker realized he was hungry. Not that he needed it as nourishment. It was merely a remnant of his long lost humanity; a desire he occasionally indulged. He supposed they could take over for a few hours. Motioning to a subordinate, he handed over the samples and notes and left. Outside the clean room, Wesker scanned his many text messages and emails, most were not in need of his immediate attention. It wasn't until he was in the elevator that he realized he was wondering about the girl. According to his phone, he had been in the labs almost a week.

When had this random girl snuck into his thoughts? When had it become important to socialize with her? 'She is a diversion, a pleasant diversion, but just a diversion nonetheless.' his mind fired back. He accepted that and made his way to the kitchens. In the kitchens, a staff of twenty bustled about preparing lunch for the troops. Cook was wrist deep in a turkey when he looked up and saw his boss standing in the doorway. A personal visit from the big guy was such a rarity, that he immediately removed his hands and approached him. Wiping his hands on his apron, he smiled his gap toothed grin and greeted him.

"Hey boss, how you doing? Anything I can get for you?" Wesker looked about the kitchens, saw the vast quantities of food that went into feeding his personal army and felt the fear that ran through the staff as everyone paused and looked his way. He was aware they thought him a dictator at best and a monster at worse. He acknowledged the small, brown skinned man who stood before him, attempting to appear casual, with a nod.

"Something small to go, if you would." Shifting his weight slightly, he looked down on the man and waited for the inevitable scramble. It was not long in coming. The small man turned to the frozen staff and began yelling orders. "What's ready? He's a busy man, he doesn't wanna wait all day? Murphy! Get the cranberry sauce for that sandwich! Make sure it's whole berry!" Wesker smirked and crossed his arms as the staff leaped into action. In under five minutes, Cook was holding out a small tray."Anything to drink sir?" Impressed with his staff's efficiency, he graced them with a small smirk. "No, thank you." Taking the tray from Cook he turned to go then turned back. "Well done" was all he said as he left with his lunch.

It was a rare sight to see the boss walking around with a silver covered tray, so the men that he passed paused in their laps, only to hear a lieutenant yell 'Hump, you maggots!' The men ran on and Wesker returned to his apartments. Sitting himself at a small table in his living room, he removed his gloves and devoured the turkey sandwich with large, wolfish bites. Stomach satiated for the moment he glanced at the arch that led to his bedroom. Well aware of his subconscious thoughts, he leaned back in his chair appearing for all the world relaxed and nonchalant. Pulling his phone from it's holster, he began to answer his emails, stalling. Signalling to his subconscious that the girl was unimportant, trivial. 

Sixty five emails, thirty two texts and fifteen forwards of documents later, Wesker stood and stretched: habit, human habit. He occasionally fell prey to a strange affliction: though acutely self aware of himself and his motives, oftentimes habits and thoughts arose beyond his keen self awareness. Stretching, though he had absolutely no reason to, was ingrained into his physiology. The more "human" habits had burned out years ago, though many resurfaced occasionally. The desire to eat and drink, the absolute need to sleep occasionally, the breaking of a sweat, the raging emotions...These things infuriated him and made him feel weak. Made him feel HUMAN. 

The preoccupation with the girl confused him yet he was adept at twisting his motives to make them fit his vision. So of course, he told himself this diversion suited his needs. He had been bored too long, it was making him sluggish. Someone to torment was just what he needed. His phone chimed and he looked down. Interesting, a notification from the Helix. A message. From her. 

"Have I offended you? You left so abruptly, I'm really sorry. I enjoy talking to you though I can see I try your patience. Give me another chance, please. You're the only one who can answer all my stupid questions. ;) Come back, I'll try really hard not to be insufferable, promise. Love, Ghost" Wesker simply stared at the message a moment longer before he chuckled low to himself. Setting the phone down on the table, he stood, removing his lab coat and draping it over the couch as he passed it.

The trace of an idea that had sprung into his mind a week ago came fully formed and urgent to his thoughts. He would have her; on his terms. No longer waiting for her to show nightly. Not waiting until he had a moment to spare to enter the forum. No, he would have her when and as often as he wished. Mind made up, he strode into his bedroom, directly to the laptop open to the screensaver that streamed genetic code, his own. Perfection he thought, as he always did when he saw it. Sitting down, he trailed his bare finger over the mousepad.. Punching his password brought up The Helix. He logged on again and sent a simple message to Ghost of Chance. His number and the imperative: call me.

Time passed while he monitored the situation in Europe. Ada Wong...what a pain in the arse. Once he had thought her a fitting right hand, however, she had a knack for insubordination that he could not abide. Still, he needed that Plaga sample, so he had sent her in covertly. Krauser was simply insurance. Wesker was sure he would be given a control Plaga in return for kidnapping the president's daughter. Either way, he would have his sample. He calculated the odds of Ada's betrayal to be quite high this time. There was an unknown player here and he didn't like it at all.

No matter, he had placed his pieces. The Kennedy variable had not been as unexpected as he had led Ada to believe. The only unknown was who in truth she was working for. Time would tell of course. Wesker turned his mind to more interesting matters. He scrolled the satellite controls across the village, gazing upon the doings of Mr. Kennedy. Ada thought she was being clever, lending the agent a hand, Wesker remembered very well how they had bonded in Racoon City. He was leaving nothing to chance. Dialing Krauser directly he relayed some information and a few last minute instructions. 

Wesker stood and paced his control room slowly. Pulling out his phone, he glanced at it. Nothing from the girl...it had been days. Would she? Wouldn't she? He placed his chips firmly on she would. The delay however was unexpected. He had assumed she would call immediately. He hadn't had a moment to enter the Helix either so..frustration. Over a human girl. Frustration that was slowly turning to anger. How dare she keep him waiting?

Wesker sat at the controls and watched as Krauser and Leon had their little standoff. He watched Krauser's transformation with some interest, leaning forward in his chair. It was an interesting adaptation and his mind quickly turned to the applications. Leon seemed to be winning out over the enhanced soldier and Wesker quickly hit a button to record the feed. Lower body a weak point... His thoughts raced, making annotations to the combat data being recorded. Speed enhanced.. Still, one final shot and Krauser was downed. 'Pity' he thought as Leon raced for the exit. Leon raced away and he saw Ada approach the tower. Sudden movement on his screen and he saw Krauser running from the blast. A small smile slipped across his lips.

His phone suddenly chirped and he barely glanced down at the unknown number. Eyes scanning the feed he snapped into the phone. "How did you get this number?" A throaty, feminine giggle met his wrath. Wesker's eyebrows furrowed as he genuinely looked at his phone, taken aback. "You told me to call you." The voice...husky, low and dark. It reminded him very much of melted caramel, smooth and warm. He closed his eyes a moment, collecting himself. "Hello? Is...this a bad time?" The muscle in his jaw seemed to beat in time with his monstrous heart. "Is this God Particle?" How to tell her to stop talking? How could her VOICE be doing this to him? Her voice felt like a poisoned honey dripping into his ear, seeping into him. Filling him with all sorts of strange, foreign thoughts. A shiver raced down his spine and he willed himself back to reality. 

"Indeed. You are Ghost of Chance." he replied, voice steady and chilled. The girl only laughed her husky laugh. "My name is Christina, you can call me Chris." Wesker could almost hear her smile then. “I most certainly will not.” He remarked, a steady confusion building in him. Glancing again to the screens, he quickly said "One moment." and set the phone down. The girl only heard him say 'Report. Time is almost up.' then the conversation became muffled. 'Anything that interferes with our plans.' she heard him say to someone. He came back on the line."Business... Christina, yes?" The girl giggled with delight. "Yeah, or Chris. Whichever. Do you have a name or just God Particle?" she giggled again, to Wesker's irritation. He wanted very much to ask how it was possible to be consistently delighted and not be a simpleton.

He weighed his options. She was a nobody. Useless. Fit only to amuse him. On the other hand...what if she were not who she claimed to be? He hadn't gotten this far by trusting anyone. He was supposed to be dead, again. Better to know all the variables before doing anything rash. " My name is unimportant for the moment." he said, voice chilly, brooking absolutely no argument. The girl giggled charmingly. "Fair enough." This girl had wormed her way under his skin in moments. He wanted very much to strangle her.

“What are you doing in the Helix?” he asked bluntly. She chuckled. I thought I explained it pretty well, Particle. I’m interested in science, being in the Helix is like a learning experience. Did i tell you I was thinking about going back to school?”  
Wesker looked up at the ceiling, this was becoming tedious. She abruptly switched gears, “ You’re a scientist right? A doctor I think you said? What were you doing in the Helix? she giggled. teasing him. “ I doubt you were looking for someone to pester you.” He could hear her smile again. Her voice was covering him in warmth, the huskiness of it, digging deep into his black soul. He reminded himself she was a diversion, nothing more. The thoughts creeping into his mind were vicious and black, yet red and lurid. He needed to lay eyes on her. He needed to see her, if even from a distance. The minute she met him, she would crumble just like every other woman. He needed to see her without her seeing him. He began to probe for clues. Where do you live, what kind of boutique is it? Do you like your job? She was sweet and forthcoming. She answered all his questions readily. 

Philadelphia? He would be in New York in a week. He could fly over in about an hour. See her. Fly back. End of curiosity. “I’m afraid, I’m terribly busy just now but do feel free to call anytime Christina.” He was sure to make his voice chilly even though his words were pleasant enough. She wished him a good day and hung up. The entire conversation was fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and she had wormed under his skin uncomfortably. He had begun with the idea of twisting all that sweetness into pain but now he had visions that were much darker. Visions of covering that giggling mouth with his own. Visions of a woman on her knees, tears streaming from her eyes, bound and breathing raggedly. His mouth lifted in a smirk. She was probably hideous anyway his mind echoed. 

Ada predictably betrayed him and saved Leon yet again. It was no matter, he had his sample. He sent the H.C.F to retrieve Krauser’s body and the sample in his body was still intact. Dr. Solomon was thrilled to have a new specimen to play with. Wesker hadn’t been terribly saddened by the loss of Krauser but when he sat up on the steel table after having his Plaga removed, he had been amused as hell. He spent the next few days debriefing Krauser about Spain. Of course Ada had been up to no good, it appeared that the players were revealed at last. Someone in the Organization, someone above him had ordered her to give him a subordinate Plaga. He had a very good idea who. He would make his own moves very soon but for now, it was enough to know who was moving against him. Krauser’s left arm was misshapen and raw looking. Scar tissue ran up his shoulder and across his chest, but he was awake and aware. Angry and frustrated, he once again turned to Wesker for help. “You gotta fix me again boss. I’m still fit for duty.” Wesker let a tiny smile momentarily flit across his lips. Loyalty. It was a unique trait. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Only the strong survive after all. Easier to betray before other’s get the chance to.  
Krauser, Solomon, they were loyal to a fault. He wondered if they knew how quickly he would sacrifice them if the need ever arose? Wesker put his hand on Krauser’s unmarred shoulder, pulled old leadership mannerisms from his old S.T.A.R.S day out. “We fixed you before, we can fix you again soldier. Rest easy.” He saw Krauser visibly relax and look down at his ruined arm. He allowed himself a very small smile. “We’ve made some improvements to Veronica, just wait and see. you’ll be back in the fight in no time. “ He squeezed Krauser’s shoulder in what he hoped was interpreted as camaraderie and motioned Dr. Solomon over. “ Get him back in fighting shape Solomon and keep me updated.” With a curt nod to a grateful Krauser he left the labs.  
Wesker returned to his apartments, realizing he hadn't slept in some time.  
He wasn’t entirely sure if he was tired or not but he was flying out in a few hours so it seemed prudent to try to rest his mind. He had been so caught up with Krauser’s resurrection that the girl had not been on his mind. Christina, Chris… he found it almost fitting that another Chris had become his newest obsession. The other Chris, his good old pain in the ass Chris, he always seemed to show up to ruin his plans. Always ruining his good time, he thought wryly. Wesker looked down at his phone as it beeped. A text message, from her. Wishing him a good day and hoping to speak soon.  
He set his phone down and strode to the shower. Peeling off his turtleneck, unhooking his belt, he sat in the chair and took off his shoes and socks. He gathered all his clothes and tossed them down the laundry chute. He’d put his shoes neatly in his closet later. He turned the cold tap on full blast and stepped under all six jets. The shower could easily fit three people, it was all glass and marble with a skylight that he could see the stars out of. Right now he was unconcerned with starlight, the girl occupied his thoughts and he was imagining what she looked like. Trying to place a face to that voice, he pictured a tiny little blonde, round cornflower blue eyes wide and innocent. She’d have small, perky breasts and narrow hips. She would look very much like a child he imagined. He groaned and leaned against the wall, his thoughts tumultuous and on fire.  
Almost robotically Wesker grabbed the loofah and the honey almond soap he enjoyed and began the ritual that was bathing. The water was ice cold but he barely felt it as he washed every inch with the lavish lather of imported soap. His thoughts racing, his body tense, he washed his body with the lavish imported soap. Thoughts racing, imagination running wild he washed his hair of every last bit of gel. He let the water wash the soap from his broad shoulders, he turned so the water could rinse his hair. For the briefest moment he let his control slip and his hand grabbed his cock. Thinking of the child like girl, he stroked his cock. He groaned and let himself descend into pleasure. Two slow strokes and his breath hitched in his throat. One fast stroke and he felt on fire, a savage growl escaping his lips. He opened his eyes and through the torrent of water, he saw the bloody red reflection of his eyes on the marble. With a growl of frustration, he put his hands to his hair, rinsing the rest of the conditioner out. His jaw clenched, he stepped out of the shower, soaking wet and dripping, he grabbed a towel for his hair and began to rub furiously. He threw it on the floor and grabbed another and in tight, focused moves dried himself. He groaned when he dried under his aching balls and gave his cock a quick swipe with the towel. Naked he walked out of the shower and remembered angrily that no one would be cleaning the bathroom while he was gone and walked back in, grabbed the towels and threw them in the laundry chute.  
He was agitated and felt like ripping something apart, there would be no sleeping now. Not when the girl had fired his humanity like this. He resented her powerfully and wanted to punish her for unknowingly bringing him down to her base level. Visions of her sobbing on her knees soothed him, calmed him. Aroused him, infuriated him.  
Wesker stepped into his walk in closet and got dressed. Black silk shirt, black silk underwear, black slacks, black belt, black socks, black wingtips. Back to the bathroom, spending time and effort on the perfection that was his hair. When he was satisfied that every strand was in its place, he stared at himself in the mirror. He could see stubble there but it never grew longer than it had been when he died so he saw no reason to shave today. He applied his favorite cologne, his favorite aftershave and was complete. Angry but complete.  
Walking back into his living room, he gathered all the paperwork he needed for this meeting and put them neatly in a briefcase. Grabbing an overcoat, he headed to the door. On the table by the door he pulled his gloves on and grabbed his shades.  
Closing the door behind him, he punched the code and turned to the elevator. A thought stirred deep down, almost too deep to be considered a thought as he looked at the door across the hall. A set of rooms lay empty there. An apartment very similar to his own. The “thought’ remained deep and unstated as he walked to the elevator, still silently seething.  
Wesker walked quickly with his characteristic commanding walk to the heliport on the roof, passing his men on guard, who all nodded respectfully. He would take the helicopter to the airfield and from there a private jet to NYC to meet with an Organization official. Armed with the new information Krauser had given him, he has another reason to want this meeting. And then a short flight to Philadelphia.. he had put some of his considerable resources into finding the girl. He knew where she worked, where she lived, her family, her friends. He had purposely told them not to show him any pictures so he had made this fiction in his head, he was hoping to be proven horribly wrong.  
Wesker landed in NYC mid afternoon and was driven by an operative to a posh east side restaurant. As he was shown to his table, he laid eyes on his lunch date and a sneer crossed his lips. He hated that pompous ass with a passion. Long and storied family line. Long and storied history of power and control. The only reason he sat on the Organization’s board was because Wesker had not forced him out yet. There was going to be quite a surprise in store for the board in the next few hours. Wesker smiled to himself and sat without being asked. His demeanor was cool and composed, his posture relaxed and at ease. “Wesker, so good of you to join me. Drink?” He raised his hand to wave over a waiter, not looking to see if he was obeyed. the privilege of power. “Scotch, neat.” Wesker said as the waiter approached. “ Give me a gin and tonic.” He didn't look at the waiter, keeping his eyes on Wesker. Wesker reached down and grabbed his briefcase. Pulling out some papers he took his time sorting them and scanning them. He lay them on the table face down and leaned back, waiting for the man to speak.  
The man played with the ring on his thumb as he thought, Wesker could see he was nervous. He was aware of his newest endeavors and was aware he thought he was shrouded in secrecy. However, Wesker had all Umbrella’s resources at his disposal and after today, all the Organization’s as well. “How is Sherry, Derrick?” The surprise on Simmons' face was amusing, Wesker allowed himself a smirk. “Did you really think I didn't know where my goddaughter has been this entire time?” Wesker clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Really Derrick, you underestimate me, or rather overestimate yourself.” Derrick sat up straight and swallowed hard. “Wesker, we thought..everyone thought, this would be the best thing for her. You have to understand-.” I have to do nothing. I am no threat to that child. but you..” Wesker hissed quietly, a snarl etching itself across his face, eyes flashing red behind his glasses. Derrick started and came out of his chair. “Sit. Down.” Wesker said very quietly, very calmly. Derrick sat, ramrod straight, eyes darting from Wesker to the door.  
Wesker sat back, again relaxed and calm. He turned the papers over and slid them across the table to Derrick Simmons. The waiter approached and sat the drinks down. Asked if they were ready to order. Wesker smiled charmingly and answered they would be leaving soon, no thank you. He reached in his overcoat and lay the charm on thick. He told the waiter that should cover the drinks and keep the change. The waiter walked away, bewildered by the amount of bills in his hand. Wesker sipped his drink and turned his attention to Derrick. All the color in Derrick’s face seemed to have drained away. He looked up at Wesker in what looked very much like fear. Wesker chuckled, deep chest rumbles, peased. “ Derrick, Derrick… all that posturing and posing.. power was just put in your lap. You have no idea how to wield it. You're like a child with a toy. I am power. I have wrested power for myself and I am more than capable of wielding it. What you are holding in your hands is transfers of power from every board member to myself. I control the Organization now.” Wesker took another sip of his scotch, patient. Derrick took a nervous gulp of his gin and tonic and sputtered. “I have guards with me Wesker, you can’t.. this is a public place.” Eyes wide and rolling between Wesker and the door, like a trapped animal.  
Wesker leaned in, a smirk slowly blooming into a very real smile. “ Do you think they would be able to stop me?” A flash of red behind his glasses. “What do you want from me?” Derrick whispered. His glass forgotten as he turned his ring over and over on his thumb. Wesker reached into the inside pocket of his overcoat, retrieved a pen and his phone. “ You will find one with your name, it has not been signed. You will sign it, giving me uncontested control. then you will walk out of here a free man.” Derrick looked doubtful but took the pen offered and shuffled the papers, looking for his. Finding it, he sighed and looked to Wesker, who only sipped his drink, looking for all the world like a man completely at ease with the world.  
Wesker watched Derrick sign his paperwork and set his glass down. He took a sip of the spring water and unlocked his phone. Bringing up the video chat, he called a number. A man in military fatigues answered, yeah boss? Wesker simply said are we ready? The man in fatigues said of course boss. Wesker slid the phone across the table to Simmons. Simmons put the pen down and looked at Wesker confused, then back at the phone. He picked up the phone, brows furrowed. Wesker grinned wide. “Then let us begin.”  
The squad in the boardroom opened fire. Simmons watched while his fellow board members were killed in cold blood. Gunfire and screams rose from the phone. Derrick watched on in horror, unable to look away. The man in fatigues came into view on camera. “That’s everyone boss, fire team disengaging.” Simmons looked up at Wesker, fear and horror etched deep into his face. “Uncontested’” he said and gulped the rest of his scotch. Wesker reached over and grabbed the papers from Simmons, Simmons jumped in his seat and Wesker merely smirked. He stood and put the papers away in the briefcase.  
“I’ll let you live. After all you're my goddaughter's guardian.” Think of that next time you are using her blood in your “secret” experiments. You are alive because of her.”  
Wesker left, pleased with his hostile takeover. He sat in the back of the car on the way to the airfield thinking of the next steps he would take with his new resources.  
The flight to Philadelphia was uneventful. He made a few transactions with some business partners, forwarded an email to Excella from Solomon regarding preliminary data on the Plaga. Returned an email from Solomon regarding Krauser and sent an email to all Organization agents regarding a meeting in a week. Tedious, boring, necessary.  
He had his operative drive him to the boutique the girl worked at. He had no idea what she looked like. It felt like a scavenger hunt. He knew she worked every day, he had seen her name on the schedule on her manager’s computer. She would be there. He just had to find her. To lay eyes on her, to allay his curiosity.  
He walked into the shop and every female turned to look at him. Six females, all fairly attractive. All staring at him with naked lust. Of course, off to a great start. He could just ask for her but.. no.. The tall blonde with the impressive breasts swayed up to him. He caught a whiff of her expensive perfume, and her own personal scent. intoxicating. She spoke and his jaw tightened. Not her. “ I’m just looking, thank you.” He said dismissively. The tall blond was very beautiful and not accustomed to being dismissed. Her eyebrow arched. “Sure thing,” she said pleasantly, “let me know if you need anything.” and sashayed off to help another woman. He watched the hypnotic sway of her hips as she walked away. His jaw tightened again. Perhaps this was not the best course of action at this time.  
It was overly warm in here, Christmas music was playing over the speakers. It was a fairly big boutique. The clothes looked expensive, the clientele well off. He had expected something more shabby. He walked around, listening to the women talk. None of them were her. He reached into his overcoat and pulled out his phone. Texting her; Good evening, how are you? Are you still working? He waited while he looked over some sunglasses. Nothing. She was usually prompt with her responses.  
Suddenly in front of him a door swung open, missing him by a hair. A stack of boxes walked out. Without thinking, he quickly darted right. The woman carrying the stack of boxes sat them on a bench and stuck her tongue out and sighed. She was wearing tight jeans and tall riding boots with a button up white shirt tied at the waist. She dug into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She typed, hit send and put the phone back into her back pocket. She bent to pick up the boxes and moved toward the front. Wesker's phone beeped. He didn’t take his eyes off the woman walking up the center aisle as he pulled out his phone.  
A text from her. Of course. Hey yeah, I am. We got a shipment, so late night. What are you up to? :) He stared after her and put his phone away. Edging closer, he took her in. A wild mass of jet curls,olive skin, a heart shaped face. Small but full rose bud lips. Big emerald eyes. A thin sliver of silver in her right nostril. She looked like a doll. A woman’s rounded body and a doll-like face. Thick thighs, big breasts, round ass. He edged closer and heard the tall blond say something he didn’t catch. Heard her throaty giggle in response. His chest tightened.  
“All in black, tall, blond? How did you not see him Chris??” The tall blond made a dramatic gesture with her hand. Catching sight of him, the blond woman plastered a smile on, although her eyes began to undress him. Wesker cleared his throat and Christina turned politely towards him. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes crinkling. “How can we help? her voice again. Seeping into him, warm and deep. Behind his glasses, he closed his eyes for a moment as her voice echoed inside him. He felt a hand on his wrist, he opened his eyes. She was before him, a look of concern on her face as she looked up at him. “Are you ok..sir?” How did she know, how could she know? Hidden behind his glasses, his face a perfect mask. How could she know that he was distressed. “Christina?”  
Her name came unbidden to his lips, a whisper. She pulled her hand back quickly, eyed him suspiciously. Her face suddenly very hard, her tiny rose bud lips tight. Her shoulders straightened, her chin lifted. Her body language changed in an instant. He was familiar with it. He was pulled from this situation completely. His analytical mind recognized it for what it was and he thought, now that is interesting. She was ready to fight. She was ready to defend herself with extreme prejudice.  
He smiled, opened his hands to her. “I’m afraid my surprise is unwelcome.” Still on guard. Still ready to destroy any threat. The tall blond stepped forward uncertainly. What surprise? Wesker looked back at Christina. “I should've called you first. I’m God Particle.” Almost instantly she changed back. Sweet and inviting. “Oh my god, hi!!” She threw herself into his arms, reaching up to hug him around the neck. Awkwardly he hugged her back. The feel of her body against him, hot and soft, tightening something in his chest.  
She let him go and grabbed his gloved hand and turned to the tall blond. “Liz, this is my friend. His name is uh..” She looked back and up at him and raised her eyebrows at him. He hesitated but only for a second. “ Wesker. Albert Wesker.” She giggled that throaty giggle. Liz smiled and said “Oh well, knock off early then. We can finish this tomorrow. No worries.” She eyed him again, undressing him and doing unspeakable things to him.  
“Oh my god Liz, you’re the best!” She wrapped her arms around Liz’s waist and turned to him. Let me grab my coat! She ran off to the back somewhere and he stood there under Liz’s burning glance.  
They were out on the sidewalk, her arm hooked into the crook of his arm. It was clear and cold. Lights were lining the streets, giving the city a magical look. He had the strangest feeling he was dreaming. Thus far, everything since walking into the shop has been surreal. He paused to reach into his overcoat. She looked up at him with a smile. He texted his operative; Stand by. Going to dinner.  
He turned to Christina. She looked at him with fascination, with awe. He had expected that cold lust. He had expected a lot of things. She looked excited and smiled up at him. “ I can’t believe you’re here. I know I'm kind of a dork but you’re always so patient with me. She smiled again, her eyes crinkling.” He looked at her incredulously. He? Patient with her? He had been actively trying to drive her away. “Would you join me for dinner Christina?” She laughed, deep and warm. “I’d be delighted Doctor!” Her smile seemed to live permanently on her face. Wesker remembered his earlier frustrations. He wondered what it would take to extinguish that smile. What would it take to turn that joy to bitterness? Yes.. feeling more in control, he led her to dinner.  
They found a nice restaurant that he could bribe for an immediate reservation.  
He asked her to order what she liked. He sat back relaxed now and looked her over. She was attractive, a little ditsy perhaps. Sweet, affectionate. And yet, earlier when she had felt threatened. There was a story there and he was curious. his curiosity would have been satiated had it not been for that moment.  
She ordered white wine and a mushroom risotto with roasted vegetables. He ordered scotch and a steak. He watched her eat, he was enjoying it thoroughly. She ate with gusto, there was no lady like pretense. She speared her vegetables with her fork and ate them with relish. She smiled at him with her eyes as he continued to drink. He had long pushed away his steak and asked for the bottle. His metabolism was such that if he continued to drink, he could just about keep a nice buzz. Which he had now as he found her eating sensuous.  
She finally finished and sipped at her wine. “Not hungry?” she asked. He merely smirked and tilted his head. His buzz mellowing him out. “You’re a big drinker Doctor? Anyone else would be under that table already” she giggled. “ I’m a lightweight. I’ll have this one and done. Any more than that and I’ll get sloppy.” He let the imagery settle in his mind. The vision in his mind right now of taking her bent over this table. He smiled to himself. She laughed and looked at him quizzically.” I don’t know what you just thought of but you have a beautiful smile Doctor.” He let the smile go and said “Enough. Just Wesker.” He set his bottle and his glass down. He leaned forward.  
“Why did you never follow your dreams? You love science, yet you work in a shop, like a merchant.” A momentary hardness settled over her face, smoothing her doll-like face into a mask. Just a moment but it intrigued him. “ Don’t be classist.” “ I didn’t have the advantages I’m going to assume you had. My dad died when I was young, then it was just me and my mom. We never stayed long in one place. I remember thinking when i was little that it felt like we were running from something or someone.” She sipped her wine. He narrowed his eyes. “And the perpetual cheeriness?” Again a flicker across her face. “ Does it bother you?” Lying for Wesker was like breathing, “ Not at all.” She smiled, eyes crinkling again. He was starting to think that was charming. He had to remember that for later use. She can’t see when she smiles, fat little cheeks. Noted.  
“ My mom was always working, hustling. she’d been a stay at home mom before dad died. She did whatever it took to scrape money together for school trips, lunch money, supplies. Kids aren’t cheap. I have done and had done to me things a kid shouldn’t have to. By the time I was a teenager I was a right little shit. Angry, bitter, violent.” She flagged down the waiter and asked for ice water. She looked at him, her eyes brilliant even in this dimness. She stared right into his sunglasses, trying to gauge his reaction. “ My first job was an enforcer for a drug dealer on my block, I was 15.” Years passed and I realized it’s a black hole, rage. I took a long look inside myself and decided I wanted it to end. Because mostly, I hated myself. So I did the work, I changed.”  
The waiter set down the ice water and she took a sip.  
He was fascinated. A leather clad finger stroked his bottom lip. “ Did you ever kill anyone?” She blinked, surprised and set her glass down. “No, I don’t think i could’ve lived with myself if I had. But I hurt people. I caused pain for no reason other than I could. I was a wild animal lashing out at the world. Hoping the world would take me out of my misery. I didn't expect to live to 21 and here I am, practically ancient. There’s enough suffering in the world. Why not try to spread love and positivity? I found I don’t have to be the monster they tried to make me.” She smiled wistfully and took another sip. Wesker flagged a waiter and asked for the check.  
She looked at him and looked away again, clearly embarrassed. She seemed to collapse into herself. there was a silence about her now. He was intrigued and fascinated. She had been this wild animal as she put it. What would it take to make her kill? Is that the line she wouldn't cross? This maybe wasn’t a bad idea. He thought about it as the waiter brought the check. He gave him one of his cards and he wandered off.  
“Christina?” She looked at him and smiled gently. Her eyes didn’t crinkle this time. He tilted his head, curious. “Do you regret telling me this?” She shook her head. “Not really just over sharing I guess.” “I asked you, you told me. Regret nothing.”  
She smiled again, softly, cautiously. Ah, he had it. She was vulnerable. Hence the silence. The thought came to him suddenly and fully formed, as thought he’d spent weeks contemplating it.  
He signed the check that was placed before him and motioned to Christina. They gathered their coats and wandered outside. They just walked, she leading the way. they were by the river. The breeze coming across was biting cold but it bothered him not one bit. she shivered in her coat now and again. They found a bench in an alcove and sat and talked. They spoke of books and music, opera and movies. She recommended a few and he nodded. Asked her if she had ever been to an opera. No she had never been, the tickets were always too much.  
The thought from earlier came to him again. He turned to her, she shivered. he shrugged off his overcoat and wrapped it around as she protested. “You can’t be out here without a coat Wesker.” He smirked and took the leap. “ It’s fine, I don’t feel it. You think you're a monster? Have you ever seen a monster? Would you know one if you saw one?” her brows furrowed and her head tilted, unsure of an answer. He pulled his glasses off and got close. Close enough to see clearly. He was not expecting the warm smile that spread across her face. “Those are beautiful!” she crooned. He let himself think back to earlier today? Time had lost all meaning. In the shower, the weakness overtaking him. Her voice oozing into him. He felt the raw emotions flood him. The lust, the pleasure, the anger. She gasped and sat up straight as his eyes turned blood red. He had been expecting fear, he expected madness. He was not expecting the calm curiosity that was now on her face. He absolutely did not expect her gloved hand to caress his cheek.  
“What are you?” she asked simply. He was taken aback, not sure how to answer. What was she doing to him? He sat up straight, shoulders back. “I am evolution, I am perfection.” She smiled broadly. “You’re beautiful Wesker, thank you. I always wanted there to be something magical and magnificent. I am so happy that you do.” Her fingers again trailing across his face. She suddenly took her hand away and looked embarrassed. Am I allowed to touch you? It feels like sacrilege. You’re like a god.” She laughed, that husky laughter that seemed to echo in his mind.  
Now for the gambit, “Come with me.” She looked at him, the question on her face. “Where to?” “Come live with me, in my home. You can be my assistant. I can teach you anything you want to know.” she laughed again. “And what could I possibly offer you?” Interesting, she remembered her place. Finally, someone to have fun with. Excella was frustratingly predictable. Krauser was in it for the glory. Solomon was in it for the research. He needed someone to torment and Chris had made himself scarce since he’d been working in shadows. He had some plans in the making now, the Plaga sample had only been a means to an end. Until such time as her namesake returned with his attempts to ruin his plans, he could torment this sweet child. Draw out her darkness bit by bit. Maybe turn her into a real monster eventually. The thought settled his racing thoughts. “ You can help me calm my demons, like you did.” he said with a smile.  
She sat next to him on the plane. He had calmed her questions of passports and money. He had assured her that he was rich and that meant he did as he pleased and now she could to. His pilot hadn’t blinked when he brought her on board, he had worked with the boss a long time and had seen much worse than a hot chick come through those doors. Often kicking and screaming, bloody and bruised. More often than not, not even human anymore.  
Christina had a panic attack an hour into the flight. “This is how you get trafficked isn’t it? Just leave with some guy, no passport, no money. Completely at his mercy!” He talked her down, dialed up the charm. Assured her nothing of the sort was happening. “It’s a long flight, Wesker said, “ there’s a bedroom in the back. Sleep for awhile.” You’d like that wouldn’t you?? I need some water.” He couldn’t help but smile. There was no hardness to her so he doubted she really thought she was in any trouble. He got the bottle of spring water himself and handed it to her. She eyed it with suspicion. He chuckled and unscrewed the top, took a swig, made a very obvious show of swallowing and handed it to her with a smirk.  
“Poison probably doesn’t affect you at all, does it?” she said bitterly. She swigged the whole bottle down. She turned to him, eyes bright, sudden calm. “Are you immortal?”  
He sat back down across and looked at her with something like wonder. “Dear heart, do you happen to be bipolar?” she heard the laughter in his voice when he asked. She smiled wide, the laugh lines around her mouth creasing softly. “Are you teasing me? I must be acting like a lunatic. I’m sorry Wesker, this whole situation. It feels like..well, like a dream.” she smiled again sheepishly.  
He could relate to that, sadly. He let her question go unanswered and urged her again to try to sleep. Begrudgingly, she went. Her hand on the door, she turned around. “ Will you be here when I wake up? her eyes implored him. A genuine smile touched his lips for a moment. “Yes, he nodded, go to bed.”


	2. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joining up with Wesker.  
> The facade is all charm and honey  
> The interior is a fkn nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Chapter 2.  
> It's not as long as the first but we're getting there.  
> Wesker's a sick fuck but we all know that.  
> I'm mostly writing this just to finally get it out. It lives in my head rent free. You guys liking it is a bonus.   
> Like I said before, this is all the shit going on in the background RE4-Nowish. Should Village come out by the time I get to the end, I'll add that in too.   
> Rate/review is always a plus.  
> I'll try to update on a schedule. Sundays between 8pm and 10 pm EST  
> Also, nothing is edited, I'm free balling over here. :) love you guys

**Gods and Monsters ******

****_2\. Just A Dream ___** **

****__Wesker stood over the girl sleeping in his bed. She slept like a child, mouth open, snoring softly. her face smooth and doll-like as she abandoned herself to sleep. He wondered what she dreamt of. He wondered if her dreams were sweet or if the past weighed heavy on her soul. The left corner of his lip curled slightly. He’d draw out all that anger and bitterness again. Prove to her that she is indeed the monster she thought she had been. All this posturing about peace and positivity..it offended him. He had seen the hardness in her eyes. He had seen the darkness cover her in a shield, black and bright as the night. He relished seeing it again. He would corrupt all that sweetness, slowly and with a smile. She would never even notice.  
“Christina?” He whispered as he bent to shake her gently. Her eyes shot open, momentarily looking at him with a sliver of rage. He saw her body tense up before she recognized him. ‘Hey Wesker” she smiled, yawning. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. “ Where are we? she asked sleepily. Wesker stood and started to walk away, he heard her get up and follow. He grabbed his briefcase and motioned her to walk ahead of him. She looked up at him in confusion, grabbed her purse and walked down the steps. The first thing she noticed was that it was cold and sunny and smelled of lilacs. Her eyes looked off over the airfield and noticed mountains ringing what she assumed was the valley she was in. She was glad to still be wearing her coat. Her body thought it was morning but the light slanted in that particular way it did on winter afternoons.   
She turned and watched Wesker come down the stairs of the jet and marveled at him in full daylight. His skin seemed made of alabaster, his hair with not a strand out of place shot through with silver glints that had gone unnoticed in the dark. He turned at the end of the steps to speak with his pilot and she caught him in profile. His stubble caught the light peaking through the mountains and winked golden at her. I’m dreaming, she thought. she had never seen anyone look that elegant. Never seen someone who looked so downright other worldly. It seemed surreal to see him standing there just...speaking..to someone. He seemed a creature that never did anything so mundane as just..stand around talking. She shook her head, ridiculous thoughts swirling in her head. She had so many questions. She tried to picture him grocery shopping and almost gave herself an aneurism.  
He turned his attention to her. She watched, mesmerized, as he walked over to her, enthralled by his commanding presence. “ You look positively like a fish.” a smile playing on his lips. She realized she had been staring wide eyed and open mouthed at him. “I, um..” she attempted to compose herself into someone she did not feel like. Cool, calm and collected, like him. She cleared her throat. “ Yeah, I was just thinking how beautiful it is here, like stunning actually. Where are we exactly?” He chuckled, a purr in his chest. She was sure he saw right through her lie. “ Welcome to France, Christina.”  
“France?? You flew me to France??” she rubbed her face with her hands and turned in a circle. She stooped down, fingers to her temple.   
Wesker chuckled goodnaturedly. “My, my, bipolar and a drama queen.” She looked up at him and pouted, stood up indignantly standing to her full five feet. “ I am no such thing! I just wasn’t really expecting..” she trailed off not knowing how to explain the absolute gamut of emotions she was feeling. She had come willingly, drawn in by the magic of his very existence. She didn’t regret it but she had not thought it through logically at all. She was in a forgein country illegally with nothing but her purse and the clothes on her back.   
“Are you quite done?” He stared down at her, amusement evident in the lines around his mouth. The sun shone on his sunglasses, making it appear as if they were aflame. She remembered the crimson eyes from last night, was it? She let herself relax and stepped back from him. She wanted to know everything. “ Yes, I’m sorry. I’m done.” Wesker turned and said over his shoulder, follow me. He walked with long strides towards a heliport.  
“My..home..is on the other coast. There is no place to land, we’ll have to take the chopper. Do exactly as I do.” He lowered his head and approached the chopper low. Christina looked perplexed and walked under the blades after him. He helped her up and got in behind her. Once in, he placed a headset on her and motioned to the pilot as he put on his own.  
She watched the mountains and greenery under her as they took off, not speaking. She could feel him looking at her but every time she looked his way he seemed engrossed in his phone. As they flew away from the valley she realized off in the distance, she could see the ocean.They crossed the mountains and were over open land. She turned and looked in the other direction, way off in the distance, also ocean. “ You said we were in France, this is an island.” Christina looked over at him. He tore his gaze from his phone and she heard his voice, clear but tinny. “We are on an island off the coast of France. Due to the nature of my business, an island is the safest option for all concerned.” “And what is your business if I may ask?” Wesker stared in her direction for a long moment. She didn’t think he would answer when a slow smile spread his lips. “Why science of course.” he said and sat back, back to staring at his phone. She looked at him a moment, trying to decipher what the hell that meant, then shrugged and went back to staring at the window.  
Wesker was texting Excella back about some issue she was having with her operatives. Not terribly invested in the conversation, he lifted his eyes to watch the girl.   
She seemed a little more somber since they arrived. Not as happy go lucky, not as optimistic. If she’s not gonna be any fun, I can toss her out of the helicopter, he thought. He watched her yawn and realized it must be the jet lag that was making her so low energy. He was willing to give her a chance to amuse him.   
His eyes fell on her tapping foot and he let his gaze move upward. She sat leaning against the wall, her crossed legs to the side. His eyes settled on her thick thighs clad in those tight jeans. He imagined her coming to him now, straddling him with those thick thighs around him. The fist not holding his phone clenched and he swallowed. He imagined himself unzipping her coat, unbuttoning her shirt to get to the flesh inside. He pictured it so clear, he could feel her little body pressed to him. He could feel his hands wrapped in handfuls of curls. He closed his eyes and a sigh escaped him. He tightened his jaw and opened his eyes, Christina was looking at him, head tilted to the side.   
He said nothing, merely went back to his phone.  
The pilot spoke over the headset. “ Touch down in 5 boss.” “Very well”, Wesker answered. Christina watched as what looked like an old french fortress came into view, perched right on the edge of the coast. it sat on a huge complex. As they got closer, she could make out stables, a garage off to the side with a couple of Humvees out front, a building that looked like a barn, pastures, gardens, a hedge maze, an olympic size swimming pool, fields of some flower, a huge yard. There were forests all around it except at the front where there was a huge semicircular drive.There was a road that led off the drive that disappeared into the forest. It looked like someone had spent a lot of time and money beating back the wilderness to make this space in the middle of it.  
Wesker looked down and saw the facility rise up out the wilderness and felt a little stab of relief. It was always nice to come home, a king returning to his castle. He saw the heliport marked with a bright yellow H on the roof and he also saw a little group already there, waiting. He assumed the news of the hostile takeover had made its way back home. He welcomed the news that would undoubtedly greet him. The helicopter landed and Wesker helped Christina descend. He walked under the blades and approached the group standing off to the side.  
Dr. Solomon looked around him at the girl standing in his shadow. Wesker stopped before him, blocking his view. He waited for the helicopter to lift off. “Report.” Ezra composed himself and looked over his notes. “Krauser has been injected with Veronica Variant C and can feel his toes, we are monitoring but we are expecting a full recovery.” He smiled up at Wesker. Wesker did not acknowledge the smile so Dr. Solomon continued. “ The Plaga has been replicated and dissected. Veronica Variant B has been injected into a sample and it has shown an interesting mutation regarding domination capabilities, we are monitoring. We have sent out a shipment of new specimens to Ms. Gionne for R&D via shipment container. The manifest has been relayed to her. Also, it has been reported that you are now the Director of the Organization due to the untimely demise of the entire board. Congratulations Director.”   
Wesker smirked, very pleased with the last bit.” Thank you Dr. Solomon, I have a new assistant I would like you to meet.” He motioned to the girl to step up. Shyly she stepped forward, a small smile on her face. She extended her hand. “ Christina Nieves-Cortez, nice to meet you. You can call me Chris” Ezra gave her a wide grin and pumped her hand. “It is very nice to meet you my dear, welcome to The Facility! I very much hope you enjoy your stay.” Wesker watched this interaction with a steady gaze. The three other members of the group eyed him, seeking his attention. He felt perhaps too much had been said already in her presence.   
Wesker placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. He waved the group away. “ I will hold a debriefing later this evening, for now, back to your duties. If you would follow me Christina.” He pulled her along gently as the group murmured amongst themselves. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he pushed the button for the elevator that would carry them inside.   
On the elevator, there was silence. They got off on the first floor and Christina followed him as she strode across the floor. She looked around, noticing that the facility looked like at one point it had been someone’s home. Marble floors, scones in the walls, a huge chandelier in the ceiling. She also unnoticed the men in fatigues about, some in groups talking, some just walking through the cavernous hall. It all reminded her of a bank somehow. It was just as quiet as well; no one raised their voice, no one made undue noises. She thought what kind of facility had a small army.  
She wanted to ask him, she was becoming more confused by the moment. They arrived at the far end of the hall. A few feet from her, she saw one of the men in fatigues suddenly drop to the floor. He began to foam at the mouth and his arms and legs began to jerk uncontrollably. His colleagues stepped back away from him, one of them reaching for his weapon in a shoulder holster. Christina took one step in that direction and was stopped by Wesker’s arm on her forearm. “We have to help that man.” She looked up at him earnestly. “No.” There was absolutely no emotion behind it, just a finality that brooked no argument. She felt an immense pressure on her arm as she watched a team in scrubs approach the downed man. The pressure built until she gave in and let herself be pulled into the elevator.   
She turned to him, confused and angry. “Why? Why wouldn’t you let me help that man?” Wesker chuckled, the sound bubbling from his chest. “ What would you have done? Given him fashion advice? We have qualified medical staff in house. He didn’t need an amateaur playing nurse.” His words cut deep, reminding her of all the things she could've been. Reminded her that no one took her seriously, even when she was right because she didn’t have letters behind her name. She just worked retail, she was a nobody in the grand scheme of things. She lowered her head, chastised. “ I could’ve done s-” Wesker cut her off. “ Don’t trouble yourself dear heart. That is someone else’s job. Your job will be to learn everything I can teach you. Lesson one: My word is law. This is my home and you will do as you are told.” He bent to look into her face. “ Nod if you understand dear heart.” She nodded.  
Wesker straightened with a smile. The fun had begun. He could feel her diminish, some of her light dim, every so slightly. She stood there, head bowed, a pout on those rosebud lips. He wanted to laugh out loud. She was a bit of a drama queen. She thought so very highly of herself. He would bring her down peg by peg until she was broken at his feet. Then he would build her back up, in his image, if she managed to amuse him long enough. However, he was almost certain he would break and discard her in the end. In the meantime, he had so many moments to look forward to.  
Truthfully, everything was going splendidly for him. Director now, Excella proving to be a valuable asset, HCF being the strongest it’s been in years, Plaga newly acquired, his R&D team doing wonderfully, B type progressing well, Redfield not showing up to ruin his fun, the sale of bioweapons and “specimens” was booming. He wouldn’t rest on his laurels though. Something nagged at the back of his mind, always, something forgotten that he could never remember. No matter, it must be inconsequential. On to better things, badder things. He would rewrite the history of this world.   
The elevator reached the top floor and he stepped out. Walking down the hall he came to his door and punched in his code. The girl followed him in. He set his glasses and gloves down on the table by the door. He took off his great coat and hung it in his massive closet. While he was in there, he removed his shoes and put them away. He returned to the living room, where the girl stood standing where he had left her. He wasn’t sure if she was afraid to make any moves without permission or was simply being respectful. Either way he approved.   
“ Make yourself comfortable Christina. I’m afraid my invitation was spur of the moment, you will have to stay here tonight but I will have them ready your room across the hall tomorrow. Are you hungry? Thirsty?” He walked in socked feet across the carpet to her. He reached for her, placing a single finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. She looked up and the wonder again spread across her face as she looked him deeply in the eye. Unblinkingly, unafraid. A wide smile spread across her face as she shook herself, seeming to wake from a dream like state. “ You’re earring socks! she exclaimed, giggling. He felt it spear him in the chest. That husky giggle ripping him apart, chipping bone. She was delighted as she looked down at his feet. She looked him again in the eye, her smile dazzling. Making him feel like he was drowning.   
“I’m sorry Wesker but it’s like..” she turned her head back and forth, looking for the words. “You’re like this super human being, I can’t even fathom you doing some things. Like I never even considered your toes.” She looked down at his feet, then back up at him, giggling. “Oh my god, I bet you have adorable toes!!” She laughed that husky laughter. It predictably echoed around in his head. He closed his eyes and held out a hand to her, palm out. “Stop”, he whispered.   
He hated how weak he sounded, he hated how she wormed into him. He opened his eyes, his vision stained red. Her looking at him, head tilted, smiling. She saw his red eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. She had the audacity to look concerned. Her, concerned, for him! Laughable! Momentary vision of wrapping his hands around her neck, choking that giggle out of her lungs. making her beg. making her cry. “ Wesker, you ok?” chewing her lip.   
Her fought his emotions, he willed himself steady. few things could withstand his will. His vision cleared and he forced a smile on his lips. “ Yes, your mood swings are jarrin, pet. They..unsettle me.” Her face cleared and she rolled her eyes good naturedly. “ Oh, ok. I’ll try to be more reasonable, but i still want to see your toes.” she threw him a wink as she went to the windows. She pulled back the curtains from the wraparound window and whistled. Over her shoulder she said that’s a helluva view. The sun was going down across the forest, off in the distance you could see the mountains in the east, dark already. The cliff under the middle window looked directly over the cliffs and the ocean, which was already dark as well.   
She turned back to him. He was standing very still and staring at her with a strange look on his face. She gave him a wicked smile “So, I’m sleeping with you tonight? Her eyebrow arched and she swore she saw a muscle in his jaw twitch. She approached him but he didn’t take the bait. He stood as still as a statue. Confused, she chewed the inside of her cheek. “ Can I use your bathroom?” Wesker blinked and shook his head slowly, as though he had been dreaming. “ Alexa, Chopin, fireplace.” The fireplace came to life behind him and hidden speakers played twinkling music. He smiled at her and held out his hand, palm up. She took his hand.  
Wesker led her to the bathroom, showed her where everything was and showed her the shower and controls to which she laughed and referred to as a spaceship. He showed her the two ways to get into the walk in closet. He walked her through the arch that led to his giant bedroom. “ You will be staying here tonight but tomorrow, they will fix your apartments.” “So, I AM sleeping with you? Great!” She seemed positively thrilled. He graced her with a soft smile. “ I will be working tonight, pet, I’m afraid you will be sleeping alone.”  
She was taking in his bedroom, feeling the sheets, looking at the paintings. She turned to him now. “Pet? Is that how you see me?” Little hands on her hips, mock outrage on her face. “ Does it bother you” Wesker’s turn to arch his eyebrow. She collapsed into giggles, “No!” she got out breathlessly as he clenched his jaw. Laughing fit over she stood up suddenly, “Wesker, I don’t have anything to wear!” He merely looked at her, confounded by her sudden changes of moods. It was like she had absolutely no control over her thoughts and emotions. Humans.. he sneered internally, inferior beings.  
“ I have to use your bathroom, take a shower? I didn’t bring any clothes?” Ah, yes.. he realized. She had come with him with nothing but the clothes on her back. “One moment, pet.” he walked into his closet and looked through his rather huge collection of black.   
Christina was dying for a shower and to fall into that bed with the silk sheets that smelled of his cologne. She was kicking herself for not bringing an overnight bag at the very least. She hadn’t even brought a change of underwear so she’d be going commando tonight. She supposed it was a good thing he wouldn’t be in the bed with her. Then again, she wasn’t blind. He was ridiculously good looking if a little frosty. He tried though, she could feel it in him. Trying very hard to appear friendly and non threatening. She could imagine, whatever he was, that pretending to be human must be exhausting. He probably didn’t do it often so really, she thought it was cute that he was trying for her benefit.   
“Will this suffice?” Wesker returned with a blue button up. It had a logo on the left shoulder. It said STARS. RPD. She looked at it incredulously. “ Doctor, who did you steal this from??” Both eyebrows rose and a smile stretched her lips. Wesker licked his lips. “ I used to be a cop.” She placed a hand to her chest, laying on the melodrama on thick. “ Oh my stars! A doctor, a cop and a director? You are quite the overachiever.” She squinted at him. “ How long have you been alive? You can tell me. Are you immortal?” She laughed, shaking her head. She went to walk past him and stopped when she was next to him. Looking up at him, staring into his eyes with that awe he was starting to find uncomfortable.   
Christina stared into his reptilian eyes. On the one hand, she was awestruck, on the other hand, she wanted to tease him. She settled for somewhere in the middle. She stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear, breathing him in because why not. “ Are you one of those lizard people? That rules the world? Are you The Illuminati?” She took a step back so she could see his reaction. He was unamused but then a smirk pulled up the left side of his lip. “If I ruled the world, would you worship me?” Without a second thought, she dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him adoringly. “ I’d be your high priestess.”   
Wesker looked down at this girl on her knees at his feet and the emotions tumbling through him were becoming fierce and uncontrollable. The adoration on her face, the words on her lips. These were right and only fitting. She knew her place. Unfortunately, they also stirred something very human in him. Something he fought regularly. Something he despised. Something that made him cruel beyond words.   
He let it wash over him, he let it come. The knife edge of desire, like her laugh, gutting him, scraping across bone. Traversing balls to brain, as they so crudely put it.  
His vision instantly red, painting her in blood. In his head he saw her, choking on his cock, tears streaming down her face as he forced himself deeper into her. His hand a fist in her hair, holding her immobile as he split her lips with his girth. He heard the hair rip out strand by strand as she pulled her head away from his hand. Felt the bones break as he pulled her up by the arm. Tasted the blood on her lips as he rammed his tongue into her mouth, not giving her a moment to breathe. He could smell the fear coursing in her veins, fear and her own wetness, betraying her. In his vision, he smiled like a shark, relishing the betrayal.   
He pushed her down to the carpet and he heard her cry out in pain as she slammed her spine hard. Yes, break her. Break her little doll face. He shoved her legs apart with his knees as she whimpered no over and over again. He lined himself up and fed himself into her. Wetness or not, she was in pain, he was in ecstasy. He pumped into her, grabbing her arms and wrenching them over her head. She screamed in pain as the arm broke again. He held her easily with just one hand as he grabbed her jaw with the other. ‘Do you still worship me?’ he spat into her face. She unscrewed her eyes and looked deeply into his. Yes! she gasped. Enraged, he began to squeeze, ripping her jaw off as he pumped his seed into her corpse.  
Wesker shuddered and closed his eyes. He felt her little hand reach up and grab his ungloved hand. “Wesker?” Once again, he let the vision pass and looked down at her adoring eyes. He licked his lips slowly. “I have work to do, I will have them send something up to eat..”  
He walked into the closet, stepped out with shoes on, grabbed his gloves and sunglasses and just left._ _ ** **


	3. Smoke And Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running off with Wesker cause he has pretty eyes and now Christina is halfway across the world with just the clothes on her back. Getting to know Wesker in his private life, when he's not acting like a cartoon villain. And she's finding out he can be a funny, charming kind of guy. When he's not being a complete bastard. Wesker is so good at playing a triple agent it's hard to be sure of who he really is or what actually moves him. We're gonna find out though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me. Last week was straight ugh! i got a little poem out over the week but i crammed this all into one day. I kinda wanna keep going but i work tomorrow. I'm starting to think this should prolly be a friday/saturday thing so I can stay up all night writing. Anyhoo, here's chapter 3: smoke and mirrors. Wesker is a bit OOC here but I want to point out we're seeing him in his private life. I can say from experience, the most twisted sick bastards are not twisted sick bastards 24/7. so he has his moments of maybe niceness? also, let's remember Wesker is very good at pretending to be whoever he needs to be for the situation.  
> also, on a writing note: it's come to my attention that Alexa did not exist in 2004 so i have retconned that right out of existence here. i will be taking liberties with tech and such cause, you know, Umbrella.  
> If you want to listen to my writing playlist, come find me on Tumblr, i uploaded it a few days ago.  
> Rate/review as you like  
> No edits, no beta, I'm free balling over here.

Smoke and Mirrors  
Chris had figured out the spaceship shower, had used his fluffy towels and not known what to do with them and had put on the button up and crawled into his bed. She had tossed and turned all night, not really tired but knowing it would help to rest and wake in the morning. Music continued to play all night, the rooms were warm and pleasant enough. He seemed to have a fondness for silk, his sheets were the softest thing she had ever felt in her life. His cologne, woody and spicy, infused every inch of it and she inhaled it deeply. In the early hours she had heard what she thought was a scream as she finally fell asleep and woke to Chopin’s endless playlist and the bright morning sun. She used his bathroom again and kicked herself for not bringing an overnight bag again. Rummaging around on the shelves and drawers, she hunted for an extra toothbrush. Damn it! Did he never have overnight guests? She found a washcloth and made herself an impromptu toothbrush. Giving her teeth a good scrubbing, she followed it with a hearty swig of mouthwash and tied her curls up with the ever present hair tie she kept on her wrist and stepped into Wesker’s spaceship.  
After her quick shower she stared at the piles of towels and looked around for a hamper. No hamper in sight, she folded up the dry towels from last night and hung the wet ones to dry. She had that deep awkwardness of figuring out someone else’s living space. Afraid to break or sully anything. She went back into his room and put her old clothes back on, minus her panties which she had no idea what to do with. With a grin, she stuffed them under his pillow and made the bed. Digging in her purse she pulled out her phone and charger and went into the living room looking for an outlet. She was surprised that the little rectangles in the floor were outlets. Ane absolutely perplexed by the number of slots as she looked at the two prongs on her charger.  
She had just enough juice to text her mom at least. How in the world would she explain this? No network? She threw her hands up to the sky and collapsed onto one of the couches. Okay, no cellphone. She looked around for a tv or a remote. Queen, tv! Queen ignored her and continued the endless playlist. She groaned in frustration. ‘Okay, fine. I’ll just..’ She made her way toward the front door. She pulled on the handle and was momentarily confused by it not budging an inch. She felt a panic attack starting to creep into the edges of her mind. ‘I’m trapped. No phone, no one knows you’re here, you don’t know that guy..’ the thoughts came quickly. She felt like she was hyperventilating. She grabbed a few deep breaths and tried to calm her racing mind. ‘He’ll be back right? This is his room. He knows you're here.’ He’ll be back. She slid down the wall and sat on the carpet, staring at her useless phone.  
Wesker had been busy; he had held a briefing with his staff, sat in on a virtual conference with Organization operatives regarding the upcoming meeting, spoken to Krauser, who was pleased that he could feel his toes after having his Plaga removed, reviewed Solomon’s data, had a meeting with Excella, spoken to a few prospective dealers, and this morning, he had spoken to his major doumo and let him know he needed a cleaning crew and decorations for the apartments across from his. Now he made his way down to his control center to complete a task he had thought of hours ago.  
He stepped off the elevator into a darkened room. Blue lights immediately scanned him and turret guns in the ceiling came online. The lights swept across his face and the turret guns retracted back into the ceiling. ‘Good morning, Albert Wesker’ a computer voice spoke from hidden speakers and the screen built into the wall came online and the lights came on dimly.  
“ Good morning Blue Queen.” Wesker greeted his AI in turn. He sat in his command chair and spoke to Blue Queen. “ Christina Nieves-Cortez, bring up everything we have on her.” Her whole life showed on his screen, birth certificate, H.S diploma, driver’s license, immunizations, credit report, rental agreements; every digital trace of her as a person. “ Blue Queen, Confer with Ringleader, search.” The AI had a masculine voice. “ Ringleader, searching.” Ringleader brought up every tiny little bit of online presence; social media, any comment she had ever posted, every online persona, stretching back years. “ Cross reference and search social.” He spun the wheel in his chair, focusing on the exchange he had shared with her in the Helix. Highlighting the entire exchange, he wiped any trace of himself from the internet.  
There before him, everything the girl was to the world. Even the identities piggy backed off of her identity that scammers had used. “ Burn everything.” Wesker said with a smirk. The AIs both spoke through the speakers. “Confirm scorched earth command for Christina Nieves-Cotez?” Wesker smiled to himself. She would cease to exist. She would indeed be a ghost. She had nothing now. She belonged to him. “ Confirm. Proceed.” He watched, pleased as Blue Queen and Ringleader reduced her identity to a cinder.  
Making his way upstairs, he felt pleased with himself. He was almost in a good mood. He opened his door and was hit by a wave of hot air.  
Eyebrows furrowed, he spoke out loud, “ Queen, fireplace, music, off.” he chuckled to himself and crossed the living room. He pulled back the curtains and let the sun in. He stared over the ocean and wondered if Christina was still sleeping. He turned and was surprised to see her sitting on the floor, her back to the wall, head down. He moved to her quickly. “Pet?” he reached for her. Had she passed out from the heat? Was she dead? All his fun ruined because he had left the damn fireplace on. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “ I was sooo bored! I couldn’t figure anything out and-” she stood up and began to wave her hands as she spoke. “ I didn’t want to touch anything or snoop and my phone is dead and the door wouldn’t open!” Wesker didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or just leave her here with her whining. He opted for arching an eyebrow and asking “ Is there anything else? How many stars would you rate your experience?” Christina laughed and punched his arm playfully. He started down at where she had made contact and looked at her, baffled.  
“Where do you keep your tv anyway? do you just stare at the walls?” She walked past him and made a show of looking for the tv. She looked under a table and shrugged at him. Her moods were mercurial. He was sure he would find it tiresome at some point but for now, he was amused. He pulled out his phone and realized he was still wearing his gloves. He took them off and his glasses and put them on the table by the door. Smiling at her, he quickly moved to her side. He watched her start, look confused then smile widely. “How did you-?” she motioned to the door and back to herself. He tilted his head, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. “I believe you said I was magic.” Christina merely laughed. “Queen, tv.” Wesker looked up at the ceiling behind her head. A thin screen dropped out of the ceiling as she turned to look. “Thats’s impos-” she looked back at him, the wonder and awe on her face very apparent. “ Who exactly are you anyway?” she asked with a chuckle. He sat on the couch and watched the news intently. Christina chewed her lip and sat beside him, stealing glances at him.  
“ I like your ring.” she started, trying to engage him in conversation. He looked at her and looked at the ring on the middle finger of his left hand. It was a heavy gold ring with a flat circular surface area and engraved into the circle were three interconnected rings. “Ah, yes..they are Borromean Rings. They are a mathematical principle, a bit above your pay grade, I imagine.” Wesker returned his gaze to the news. Something about a biotech company starting vaccine trials next year in India. “ Okay, but what does it mean to you?” He merely looked at her, seemingly distracted. “ Come on! You promised to teach me everything.” Christina pouted and saw the muscle in his jaw twitch. She made her eyes big and pleading. Wesker stood and quickly cracked his neck by moving his head to the side. “It’s a group I run. I’m taking a shower.” He was gone in the time it took her to blink.  
‘Damn, he was fast.’ She walked into the huge bathroom without knocking and was absolutely dumbfounded to find Wesker with his back to her, taking a piss. Mortified, she started backing away, only to have him look back over his shoulder and say ‘You might as well stay.” Christina looked at the walls, the floor and the skylight. Anywhere but at his back as he shook and zipped up. He stood at the basin washing his hands and spoke out loud. “ Queen, recognize voice.” He turned to her drying his hands with a hand towel and said state your name in your normal speaking voice. He had noticed the deep, husky voice was her normal voice and she tended to pitch it up when speaking. He imagined she had learned the trick from her vacuous coworkers. Christina looked up at the ceiling and looked at him in confusion. “Like..just speak?” Wesker sighed and threw the towel down the chute. “Yes dear heart. just speak. it is a very advanced AI.”  
Christina made a face at him; doubtful. “Hi, I am Christina Nieves-Cortez, nice to meet you AI.” Hello Christina, I am Blue Queen, nice to-” “No., Wesker interrupted, Blue Queen, disregard.” He turned to her, face very serious and eyes glowing with a tinge of yellow. “You are using your facade, use your real voice. Be the real you. Again, and drop the customer service voice. Queen, recognize voice.” He looked at her pointedly. Christina chewed her lip and looked into those softly glowing eyes. “Hello, my name is Christina Nieves-Cortez, nice to meet you Blue Queen.” she rolled her Rs, her slight Philly accent peaked through, her voice was poisoned honey. Wesker felt his chest tighten and he licked his lips. “ Hello, Christina, I am Blue Queen, nice to meet you.” Wesker’s eyes locked with hers, he spoke to the AI. Blue Queen, scan Christina and confer level, he paused, thinking of all repercussions, 9 security clearance. Access to this floor unrestricted.” Blue lights came out of the ceiling and scanned her, blinding her. She shook her head and looked down at her hands and back at him. “ What just happened?”  
“ You have access to almost everything I have access to, do not make me regret it.” He began to unbutton his shirt. Christina watched him in amazement as his alabaster chest was revealed, muscled, sculpted like a swimmer’s body. Time seemed to slow down as she watched the shirt fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and reached for his belt. She chewed the inside of her lip as she watched his hands intently. Such long, thin fingers, deftly flipping the buckle and pulling. The light streaming in from the sky light glinting off the gold of his ring. Fingers nimble as he unbuttoned his pants. Shiny, trimmed nails pulling his zipper down, down, down. Her eyes naturally followed, resting on the bulge covered in yet more black. Sighing dreamily, she let her gaze travel back upwards languidly. Following the sinewy curves of his chest, the muscular lines of his arms. Biting her lip at the veins that bulged in his forearms. Gazing with adoration at the elegant curve of his collar bone. The thick muscles of his neck, his Adam's apple prominent in all those muscles. She felt faint, weak as she followed the curve of his jaw, golden stubble gleaming in the sunlight. Perfect, oh god, so perfect. Thin lips curved into a smirk as time breathed again. She looked into his eyes, panicked.  
He had watched her the whole time with amusement. Watched as she had looked on, curious. He had watched her face settle into that still mask that made her seem more doll-like as she watched his movements. Only her eyes had moved as she traveled his body. He had seen her eyes widen as her eyes had settled on his crotch and he had chuckled to himself. He had watched as her eyes had scanned his body, appreciating what she saw. He had always been found aesthetically pleasing, to men and women, and he had used it to further his own goals, often. He had found women on the whole seemed to find him irresistible and would often go to great lengths to get and keep his attention.  
He had been surprised to see Christina did not seem affected by the same madness. He saw the exact moment cross her face when lust overtook her. As her eyes focused somewhere along his neck, he saw her eyes unfocus and get heavy. She licked her lips and unconsciously reached for him. She saw his smirk and panicked, looked into his eyes.  
He was suddenly before her, inches away, looking down at her. It wasn’t fear he was seeing, it was embarrassment. How boring. “Enjoying the view pet.” Wesker leaned down and whispered in her ear. His breath cool against her neck, she shivered. Mischievously, he whispered, you can touch me if you like. She started and turned her head to look him in the eye. He stood up and took her hand, the beginning of a smirk playing on his lips. He locked eyes with her and placed her hand on the fine down under his belly button. “ It’s alright pet, you won’t explode. I do bite however.” He smiled, baring his teeth. He expected her to pull away. He expected her to be embarrassed and run away. He did not expect the thoughtful look that crossed her face and for her to edge closer, chewing on her lip.  
“Your skin is cool.” She spread her fingers and slid her hot little hand up his chest. Her eyes focused on his chest, she brought her other hand up and let her fingertips trail across the veins in his arms. Wesker closed his eyes, letting her hot fingers light the fire in him. He felt the blood rush to his cock, felt it swell against his underwear. The friction was maddening as was her nails gently trailing down his chest. He looked down at her, bloody visioned. She was looking at him in surprise. “ Your skin got warmer?” His lips parted but nothing came out. “ Am I doing this?” she whispered hesitantly. She removed her hands, held them in the air, away from him. “ Am I doing this to you? she looked so worried, so concerned. His hand, seemingly of its own volition, slipped around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He bent his head and his lips grazed her jaw. His nostrils flared, inhaling his own cologne and soap on her skin. A growl rolled out of his chest and he closed his eyes. “ Wesker?” her voice, husky, low..it cut through the haze like a knife. It cut down deep, slicing pieces of his soul free.  
Wesker took another deep breath of her and a shiver ran up his spine. Hot hands on his shoulder, hot hands on his back. She was pulling him in, he was drowning. ‘NO’ a voice clear and strong rung out in his head. He recognized it as his own. He stood, closed his eyes. He felt the hot hands slip from him. He wrested control of himself. The indomitable will that had risen him from the dead, that had made him a living weapon surged through his veins and beat back the pathetic humanity left in him.  
Wesker opened his eyes and was calm and collected. Christina looked at him with confusion and concern. “ Did I hurt you? Did I do something to-” Wesker ran a hand through his perfect hair. “ It’s nothing pet. Don’t trouble yourself”. She seemed unsure and was wringing her hands. He smiled brightly and chuckled to put her at ease. Now, unless you plan to help, I need to take a shower.” Yes, yes, I’m sorry..” she motioned to the living room. “I’ll just go watch the news.” Wesker nodded and caught her as she was at the door. “Pet, there’s a chute in that wall. Can you drop in all these towels you used?” he winked at her. Nervously, she picked up all the towels and chucked them in. He dropped his pants and underwear and stepped into the shower. Christina averted her eyes and beat a hasty retreat to the living room.


End file.
